chirping
by Lily Noir
Summary: those birds are sooo annoying ... what'll yuuki do now that she can't sleep ... / now reloaded ;p /


**i added the end XD ... a miracle considering i lose focus easily xp**

**enjoy**

* * *

**CHIRPING**

The birds are chirping too loud. So Annoyingly loud.

It's starting to get on her nerves.

Here is Yuuki, trying to get some decent sleep and the birds are going hyper just outside her window. And it's freakin noon.

Seriously it's like they're on some drug or a sugar rush. Chirp chirp chirp chirpchirpchirp chirp chirp chirp chirpchirp ... and so on and on

She just can't stand it anymore. Hoping out of bed she throws some random thing on herself and exits the room.

The birds remind her of freedom and the time when she didn't need to hide. When she could just run around all day and do whatever she wanted to do.

But those days are gone now, replaced by the present. She can't go out when she wants because she's a pureblood, always in need to watch her appearance around everyone.

It's seriously grating on her nerves. But she endures... if only for him.

Though that in on itself isn't by far what she misses the most. What she really misses is the sun and daylight. She misses the warm rays of the sun on her skin, the gentle breeze caressing her like a lover would, the feeling of the sun shining over her like a protector and guide. She misses the day.

Right then and there Yuuki makes the decision to go out.

It's been a while since she wasn't in an enclosed space. She needs not to feel trapped, guarded, protected like she is now. She'll just go and put things in perspective so she can return to him.

She will always return to him, only him.

Tiptoeing across the house, so that she doesn't bump into anyone curious to see what she's doing, she gets her coat and gently eases herself out the front door.

Immediately Yuuki is assaulted by light, painful light. It's seriously hurting her eyes, making them water like she's crying. Overcoming by force her first instinct to run into the house immediately, her eyes slowly begin to readjust. With the first steps come all the other sensations she associated with her human life.

For the first time in a long while Yuuki smiles, and for no apparent reason than just smiling.

Walking away from her home she notes the annoying birds that kept her awake. They're not so annoying anymore.

''Hello little birdies.'' She says smiling and laughs with full lungs.

Noting the cloud coverage above her she sees the reason why she's able to walk in the day. It doesn't dampen her spirits though. Time to go to town...

It's been ages since Yuuki had this much fun. The first thing she did is eat a jumbo pizza. Man has she forgotten how delicious junk food is. The taste of the cheese melting on her tongue brought her back time, the rich flavour sending her on a high. Jumm

Eating alone such a huge meal did turn a few heads but it's on her face that the most stares rested on. She had known that humas gaze at beautiful people and that she would be looked at. Though now she knows how the whole night class felt when the hordes (aka day class girls) looked at them. It could get unnerving at some point, but it's best to deal with and endure. Being a vampire (a pureblood none the less) she'll get stared at all the time so it's best to just get used to it.

Getting used to being approached by boys is another thing altogether.

After that Yuuki went shopping. Well she went into stores and looked at/tried clothes on. It was fun and felt like the old days again, minus Yori or Zero.

Remembering them Yuuki felt a pang in her heart. She missed them so much and wanted to see them so badly. And even though she isn't human anymore that time and they are a huge part of her heart and who she is now. But she couldn't go to them. That would shatter the sanctuary built for her. So she just stood there, remembering her life at Cross Academy.

That is until someone brought her back to the present.

''Good afternoon'' greeted the saleswoman with a smile.

''Oh, good afternoon.'' Replied Yuuki a little dazed.

''Can I ask what's troubling you? You have a pained expression on your face young lady.'' Asked the woman looking at her with concern in her eyes.

''I was just thinking about the past and going through all the memories that I can recall tied to that time.''

''Is it a painful past?''

''No. I just miss those days.''

''I have a feeling, call it my intuition, that that past is tied to a boy.'' Says the saleswoman quite accurately.

''Half right ... the boy is not the only person I miss ... Do you know how I can fill the void in my heart they/he left? I miss them so much that it eats me from inside. Sometimes I think that it's just going to eat right through me, or that I really do have a gaping hole right in the middle of my chest.'' Tells Yuuki with a half-broken note in her voice.

''The answer to that question is yours to find. If life were that easy and the answers that accessible, there would be no joy in living, it would all be a monotonous gray mist or a black & white picture. If there are no hardships to overcome, our existence wouldn't be fulfilling, we would not know happiness or sadness, nor would we know these emotions that reign over us all.''

''Would you mind telling me why are you away from them if being away brings you such sadness? Why don't you go back? Why endure it?''

''For him.'' Yuuki answered with such conviction that it sharply contrasted with her previous broken voice.

''Him? Who?'' Asked the lady with confusion.

''Yes, him. He is my world, my ocean, my earth, my sky, my soul. He is the reason for every breath I take, for every beat my heart makes, for the very blood that flows in my veins. I was born for him. I love him with every fibre of my body, with my immortal soul (though not whole). I love him so much that I want to latch onto him and never let go. I want to have him only for myself, I want to have his whole life. I want to push him to the very limits of his life just to see how he feels about me. I want to only breathe his sent, to only touch his skin, to hold him to me so that there is nothing between us, I want to drown in him and his infinite love... For him I would do anything, even endure this pain.'' Said Yuuki so clearly that what she's sayng could be nothing but the truth. Her voice had a faraway quality to it and her eyes glazed over with her adoration.

''You make him sound like someone worth going through all the hardships. Love really can do wonders. It's good to be young and so much in love, never take that love of yours or his for granted. Always defend it with the vigour you've shown me now child. Though, it seems that my concern was for nothing. You will be alright. I can see it clearly. Goodbye and take care young lady.'' Says the lady and walks away.

''Goodbye.'' Calls Yuuki after her.

After the talk with the saleswoman Yuuki left her (window)shopping spree and decided to go in a cafe and have a huge bowl of ice cream. The enormous ice cream that was her order could be described as a chocolate/vanilla/hazelnut/nougat/blueberry/strawberry and whatnot mountain of an ice berg. She dug in and devoured it whole relishing the sweet taste of it all melting on her tongue.

While she was eating the sun was setting slowly and dusk was approaching. It was getting easier on her eyes. No matter how much she loved and longed for the day it's fact that she's most comfortable while the sun isn't in the sky. Night is her nature and her companion, companion of all vampires.

And she wasn't about to complain. It was her who decided to remember her past, and she is glad she did. A life where she couldn't remember her family isn't a life, not to her at least. Although it was her mothers wish Yuuki didn't want not to know that she's a pureblood, not to know her mother and father and the sacrifice they made for her, not to know her oniisama.

Her oniisama. She couldn't quite believe that she is with him. She couldn't believe that after all this time he is hers. That he had always been hers, patiently waiting and watching over her. Suffering because she was there and yet she didn't know him enough to realise that he is in pain because of her. She was cruel. Her own ignorance was what made the man she loved suffer. Even though it wasn't her fault she felt guilty.

It was then that she felt it. It was then that she felt him. He had obviously woken up. Now he is heading to her. He had most likely had a heart attack when he woke up and she wasnt there. Yuuki chuckles quietly to herself at that mental image (oniisama going wild and serching for her all over the house, throwing pillows, sheats and all kinds of furniture in the air as he passes by... and she's nowhere to be found).

He's close by, in a minute he'll be here.

Yuuki wonders if he's angry. She didn't listen to him and went out, and didn't leave any information on where she was headed on top of that. She would be angry.

He most likely wasn't angry though. He was never angry with her, and if he was his anger would never stick for long. He allowed her to walk all over him.

''Yuuki''

She turned around at the sound of his voice.

He was there, looking at her with an expression filled with relief and love, his eyes almost visibly projected kindness at her. Waiting patiently for her to come to him.

And come to him she did.

''Kaname''

He smiled at that.

''Why did you come here?'' Kaname asked with concern and a tad of couriousness.

She was right. There wasn't even a hint of anger in his voice, eyes and stance.

''The birds were annoying'' Was her cryptic anwser.

Kaname's brows knit together as he tryed to figure out her anwser.  
He failed if the look of resignation on his face is any indicator.

''Lets go back to the house.''

''I would go to the deepest depths of hell just as long as you are with me oniisama.''

''Me too Yuuki. Me too'' He said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

that's all from my muses ... i cant find inspiration for continuing this ... **so if anyone wants to continue feel free to do so ****just **send me your link (through rewiews or whatever ... just specify )so that i can redirect potential readers to your page

tnx for reading this


End file.
